Reunions of the Fuzzy Kind
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Lame title I know. Basically a version of what what might've happened after Hunting Grounds R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine & the Xmen just the words below._

**Reunions of the Fuzzy Kind**

Kurt fidgeted nervously in his seat. He could face multiple enemies all by himself, perform inhuman acrobatics without breaking a sweat from heights of fifty feet or higher depending on how daring he felt yet for reasons known only to him he was dreading the destination the Blackbird was fast approaching.

"What's got you nervous Kurt?" Bobby asked from the seat across from him. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were _afraid_ of coming home"

Kurt chuckled slightly before turning to face the ice maker.

"Who is on zis plane?"

Bobby blinked before doing a quick head count. "Uh... Me, you, Rogue, Storm and Wolverine"

"Very good" Kurt replied as if talking to a ten year old. "Now who is _not_ on ze plane?"

In the seats in front of him Bobby heard Rogue and Storm snort as if trying to hold back their laughter indicating that they knew something that he did not. Unfortunately he thought that they had been had by this joke, as he thought, before and were trying not to spoil the surprise.

"Well there's Forge" He started earning a nod from the Nightcrawler, indicating he should continue. "There's... Um... Beast... Miss Frost... Oh! And Kitty"

Kurt nodded his head again. "Ja und _zat's_ vhere ze problem lies"

Bobby was lost, if the look on his face was anything to go by. "I don't follow"

Sighing deeply Kurt shook his head as he realised that he was going to have to give the oblivious Mr Drake a quick history lesson if he was to survive the trials ahead.

"To put it into vords you understand Bobby" He began. "Kitty, vhilst she is usually a carefree spirited fraulien, has a temper zat _almost_ matches our new leaders if set off properly"

"Sooo what?" Bobby asked clearly not getting what Kurt was talking about nearly making the elf slap himself in the face in disbelief whilst the others tried hard not to laugh.

"Von of ze zings zat sets it off is being left behind on missions of high importance"

Bobby laughed out loud at this. "C'mon man! This is _Kitty_ we're talking about here"

"Which means you better not leave her behind _again_ 'Popsicle'" Wolverine, or Logan as he was also called, threw over his shoulder. "Last time we did that not even Chuck could calm her down"

Bobby immediately stopped laughing. "What did she do last time?"

"Not much" Kurt answered shrugging his shoulders. "Just yell a lot, gave us her version of ze 'Wolverine glare'. It vas mostly at Scott because he made up ze team zen left before she noticed she was left behind"

At this Bobby paled considerably making Kurt raise an eyebrow as he put two and two together.

"Don't tell me...?"

"I thought she wouldn't be able to focus properly with her mentor captured" Bobby explained as he started to sweat. "I thought I was doing her a favour"

"Ah believe yeh were sahnin yer death warrant instead" Rogue put in unable to believe what the idiotic teen had done.

Bobby gulped loudly before turning to the Nightcrawler again. "So you're worried about what she's gonna do to me?"

"Nien" Kurt answered shaking his head. "I'm more vorried about vhat she's going to do to _me_"

"After the goodbye you two had when we last found you?" Logan asked craning his neck to look at the blue elf. "The only thing you should be worrying about is either your ribs or your neck depending on where she squeezes you and maybe a lack of oxygen as well"

Kurt's eyes widened as he stared at their new leader. He had thought that, asides the people on the ship to Genosha, no one else had seen what had happened.

~#~#~

"_You watch yourself over there elf" Wolverine said as the two released the others hand. "You never know what Magneto could be up to"_

"_I'll keep zat in mind" Kurt said before he walked back to the rest of the ships passengers. "You just vorry about keeping your team from tearing von anozer apart Herr Leader"_

_Wolverine could not help but smirk as he nodded before turning round and heading back to the Blackbird with the rest of the team following behind, or all but one to be more precise._

"_You should get going before zey leave you behind Kitty" Kurt told the teen who was staring down as she shifted from foot to foot nervously._

_The girl nodded silently before running over to Kurt and hugging him again burying her face in his chest. Kurt gently wrapped his arms round her petite frame as she started crying softly._

"_I'm going to miss you, you know that?" She said muffled slightly as her face was still hidden in his chest. "It just hasn't been the same without you"_

"_I didn't even try und stay in contact vith you" Kurt whispered to her as he stroked her hair trying to calm her down. "You have every right to be _angry_ vith me"_

_Kitty chuckled weakly as she looked up into his glowing eyes. "I guess your ability to forgive and forget has rubbed off on me"_

_Kurt smiled as well before leaning so that his face was closer to her they were almost touching the others nose when Wolverine called out to her._

"_C'mon 'Half-pint' we're leaving!" He hollered apparently not seeing how quickly the two sprang apart._

"_Keep your claws in I'm coming!" Kitty hollered back before weakly grinning at Kurt. "Um...bye"_

_She had barely taken three steps toward the Blackbird before she felt Kurt kiss her on the cheek before teleporting away as to stop himself from delaying her further. Lightly touching the place where his lips had been Kitty smiled to herself before walking continuing her journey toward the Blackbird trying _not_ to skip on the way there._

~#~#~

"Considering the fact that she was quiet and smiling instead of complaining about what a waste of time the mission was or the like it was easy to guess" Said Logan bringing Kurt back to the present.

"Uh...have I missed something here?" Bobby asked clearly confused as to what was going on.

"Ah'd worry more bout mahself if ah was you" Rogue told the teen before giving Kurt a knowing smile indicating that she knew what had happened, or at least had a decent grasp at least.

Kurt nervously smiled back before turning his attention to the window beside him trying to ignore her presence whilst Bobby tried desperately to think of a way to avoid the wrath of the Shadowcat.

~#~

It was safe to say that Kitty Pryde was fuming when Beast had told her that Bobby had taken Rogue and Storm with him on a rescue mission. It was also safe to say that when they came back she would be giving him an earful and then some before she even considered thinking about listening to his reasons as to why she was not included.

This is why she was currently standing in the hanger of the Blackbird tapping her foot impatiently as she watched the said aircraft slowly coming in to land. She completely ignored both Storm and Rogue as they walked down the ramp towards her and made a beeline straight for Bobby as he tried in vain to hide behind Logan which failed due to the leader reaching behind to grab the teens arm then shoving him towards the enraged girl.

"Uh...hi?" Was all he managed to get out before Kitty erupted like an active volcano.

"Don't you 'hi' me _Robert Drake_!" she all but yelled at the teen making him cringe when she said his full name. "You've got some nerve going off without me! What makes you think that you could pull off a stunt like this with just Rogue and Storm- no offence you two- and rescue someone?! There must have been someone else there to-!"

The rest of Kitty's rant died in her throat as she noticed who had just walked down the ramp. Ignoring the terrified Iceman she slowly walked towards the person as if in a dreamlike state.

"Kurt?" she whispered fearing that if she spoke out loud then he would disappear. "Is that really you?"

Kurt replied by brushing his hand against her cheek making her close her eyes the instant she felt his fur against her skin.

"Zis vas ze place vere I kissed you vhen ve last met ja?" He softly asked her causing her to smile as he brushed his thumb over the exact spot his lips had been when last they met.

SMACK!

Caught off guard by her hand against his cheek Kurt found himself landing hard on his backside as he tried to operate his jaw after the assault.

"I guess I deserved zat" he said before gingerly touching the place where she struck whilst standing up; he would not have been surprised if she had left a hand print with the amount of force she put behind it.

The next second she had flung herself at him wrapping her arms securely round his neck whilst burying her face in his shoulder almost sending him to the floor again. He knew that she was crying due to the sudden wetness on his shoulder before he heard the muffled sobs.

"You're really back" She mumbled into his shoulder. "You're really back"

Kurt did not bother replying instead wrapped his arms tightly around her making her double her efforts as she smiled into his shoulder ignoring the others who were being ushered out by Rogue and Wolverine.

~#~

Kurt sighed deeply as he let himself fall backwards onto the bed in his new quarters. After being cooped up in that metal sphere of a prison cell he would have been grateful just to sleep on the sofa in the lounge for the rest of his days here.

"Well don't you look comfortable" He heard Kitty comment from the direction of the door.

"Feel free to join me" He called back lazily; too comfortable to bother lifting his head to look at the girl. He was surprised when he felt her sit on top of him straddling his waist. "I vas meaning on ze _bed_ not me"

"We need to talk"

Kurt opened one golden eye to see Kitty looking at him with a slight frown marring her pretty face. He opened his other eye realising it had to be something of great importance yet for some reason he knew what the talk would be about but it was just out of his reach.

"Logan told me he saw you getting kissed by Magneto's _Daughter_ and I just couldn't help but wonder if this was true" She told him hoping that she was wrong. His sigh told her differently.

"Before I answer can you promise me you vill vait until _after_ I have explained before lashing out at me?" He asked looking slightly scared of the girl who was somewhat pining him to the bed.

"Depends on the explanation" She replied as she deepened her frown slightly secretly enjoying making him squirm.

"Vhilst it's true she kissed me- _on ze cheek_" He quickly added upon seeing her about to perform her version of the Wolverine glare as he sometimes joked about it. "It vas just for zanking me for ze offer of showing her how ve live"

"And how do I know you are telling the truth and not trying to save your furry hide" She asked as she began phase one of the Wolverine glare.

"Because vhilst I vas trapped in zat bubble zey call a prison cell she vould come und talk to me, von of ze topics vere about relationships" He explained hastily. "Ve both agreed zat a relationship between me und her vould not vork because of our different beliefs und ve decided to just be friends, honestly"

Kitty tried to keep up her stern look but the sight of Kurt terrified by a girl a year _younger_ and at least a head _smaller_ than him was too much for her. She burst out laughing as she collapsed on top of the confused elf clearly missing the punch line of her joke.

"Sorry 'Fuzzy Elf'" She gasped out once she had laughed enough. "I had already figured it out and I just could not resist tricking you"

"_Danke Gott_" Kurt mumbled before glaring at the girl who was having another fit of giggles. "You nearly gave me a heart attack"

Kitty stuck her tongue out in reply. "You still love me though don't you?"

Kitty was suddenly stunned when Kurt captured her lips with his own however before she could respond he had drawn away.

"Does zat answer your question _mien lieb_?" He asked teasingly.

"I'm sorry could you repeat your _answer_?" Kitty asked as she leaned so that their noses were touching. "I kinda, didn't get it the first time"

She barely got the words out before Kurt complied this time however she managed to quickly snake a hand round the back of his head to prevent him from pulling away.

"Hey Kurt?" Bobby's voice came from behind the door Kitty had locked after she entered the room. "Do you have any idea where Kitty is so I can avoid her?"

"Zat's _twice_ now" Kurt mumbled to Kitty who had phased through him and was now hiding under the bed in case Bobby came in. "Just keep avay from her room und you'll be fine"

"Cool, thanks!"

Kurt collapsed back onto his bed as he listened to the sound of Bobby's footsteps fade away. "Have you not punished him yet?"

"I had more important things to do" Kitty replied to the question as she phased herself back on top of the bed. "And on that subject"

She quickly recaptured Kurt's lips keen on picking up where they left off.

_~#~_

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out._


End file.
